Sengoku (One Piece)
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Buddha form= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Prime= Summary Sengoku the Buddha was the fleet admiral of the Marines during the first half of the series. He was the successor of Kong and the predecessor of Sakazuki. He was also one of the major figures along with Whitebeard, Shiki, and Monkey D. Garp during the times when Gol D. Roger was still alive, and still continues to be in the present, even after his resignation from the Marines. Sometime during the timeskip, he became an Inspector General. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least High 7-A Name: Sengoku Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 77 (Pre-Timeskip), 79 (Pre-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Marine, Former Fleet Admiral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki (Conqueror, Observation and Armament of unknown degree), Statistics Amplification (via grudge), Large Size (Type 1 in Buddha form), Transformation (Can transform to Buddha form), Shockwave Generation, Light Aura, Likely Enhanced Senses (Zoan users gain the senses of their respective animals) Attack Potency: Country level (Sengoku was the person in charge of Shiki's capture, and fought him alongside Garp 24 years ago) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Should be at least comparable to the 3 Admirals at the time) Speed: Relativistic+ (Fought Shiki 24 years ago) | Likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to Garp and the Admirals) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Country level | At least Large Mountain level+, (Battled against Blackbeard and his crew and came out of the fight with little more than bruises) Stamina: High, his marine training should put him at his physical peak Range: Tens of meters in Buddha Form by virtue of size, and the large shockwaves he can produce Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Highly experienced and adept fighter, he also boasts outstanding strategic intelligence and tactical skills being the Fleet Admiral and all Weaknesse: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busoshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haoshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Sengoku is a confirmed user of the three types of Haki. * Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu (Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha): is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Daibutsu (a giant Buddha statue) at will. "Hito" (人) is Japanese for "human". In the Viz Manga it is called the Human-Human Fruit, Model Buddha. This form allows him to produce devastating shockwaves from his palms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Air Users Category:Elders Category:Light Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Pressure Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7